Often times a group of people will find themselves at a random location and desire to have a conference call with people at other remote communication devices. When a group of people find themselves in such a situation it is often the case that a telephone specially configured to conference a group of people together is unavailable. If there is a speakerphone available it may not have enough speaker volume or microphone sensitivity to adequately serve as a conference phone for all of the people at the location. Moreover, even if the conference location is equipped with a speakerphone capable of supporting a large number of conference participants, there is no guarantee that the location will allow all of the participants around the speakerphone.
With the proliferation of the mobile (cellular) phone and other mobile communication devices such as laptop computers and the like, many people now carry mobile communication devices. It would be desirable to provide people the ability to set up a conference at any random location by coordinating their mobile devices in an ad-hoc fashion.